It's something of an obsession
by InsaniaTorn
Summary: Cecelia Arden has been robbed of a perfect debut, all in the name of 'justice'. However, her desire for revenge is marred by one thing: a spark of growing interest in the coarse and enigmatic Dean Ambrose. He's more than willing to return the favour, but Dean can only be Dean, and he's not changing for anyone.
1. Dean: A slightly new agenda

Author's note:

The characters here are all fictional. Any interpretation of the WWE Superstars or Divas is based on their fictional personas, and hence only in-ring names will be used. The real athletes are not a part of this story due to my own ethical issues with real-person fanfiction. All original characters are my own. This is an edited version of the fanfiction which can be found on my scorpion-queen tumblr account.

* * *

[Dean]

I'm not a nice guy.

I'm not even that concerned about it; the way I figure, everyone fucks you over anyway, so why give them the time of day? I know what you're saying. Rollins and Reigns right? Fine. I trust them, I work with them, I even _like_ them. I don't expect it to come scot-free. I don't expect my life to get any brighter or shinier with them in it. I just expect justice and a lot of the fights I deserve.

Why am I so pessimistic? Well, when I think about being Dean Ambrose, I think about being the guy who had everything taken from him, the guy who's just a little bit crazier every day… that doesn't scream optimism there, now does it?

Just today, I fucked up some newbie diva's match. I went right out there, and got her disqualified. I don't even know the girl, but I know who she was fighting… one of those Bella sisters who are pretty snuggly with our next targets. Rollins and Reigns didn't have to do anything much, I mean, they were _divas_. You don't need a fucking atomic bomb to swat a fly. Ask me about it again if I ever have to face Chyna, but that night, I felt pretty fine doing the work myself.

I can't even remember which twin I hit; I try to figure it out but then I wonder if I really care. I don't. Anyway, one of them ate mat when I pulled her off the turnbuckle, the other was screaming her spandex off, and that girl in the ring with her just stared at me. She just sorta stood there. So I messed up her first match, so what? She looked mad. How tragic. If only she'd know what tragic really was then maybe she wouldn't be so annoyed at watching justice play out, even if it was a little inconvenient for her. The most amusing part was when she rushed me when I was at ringside. Cute.

I don't know about you, but I'm not easily impressed with rookies.

'_But you used to be a rookie too, Dean!'_

Yeah, yeah. I've heard it all before. I earned my stripes the hard way, I've stabbed a man in the head with a fucking fork, I've done it all.

I just stood there and laughed at her. See? I'm not a nice guy.

* * *

So that girl was a little madder than I thought.

Apparently her name's Cecelia Arden; not very tall, not very built but apparently very smart. See, we had a plan to take out Rhodes and Sandow backstage. We were halfway there too, when we saw her, just standing near them, smirking. Next thing you know, she grabs one of those twins and sends her careening towards us. Rhodes-Scholars turn tail and run the hell away.

So much for the element of surprise. I bet Ms Cecelia thinks we're even now; Reigns and Rollins aren't happy, but they think it's a waste of time getting her back.

That's okay. Time for Dean to have his fun.


	2. Cecelia: The Fallout

[Cecelia]

There was an amendment to the schedule that was pinned up on the notice board:

Cecelia Arden v. Brie Bella: CANCELLED.

It was a Monday night, and there was really, nothing much to do now. My opponent for the show, which would have been my rematch, was out on injury, and her sister was refusing to come anywhere near the place until the Shield backed off of her little group.

I really didn't give a shit about this whole feud, I just wanted my match. I didn't slave all this time in NXT to sit on my laurels when I should be fighting. This sort of thing makes a girl go out and hit someone randomly to start a fight…I mean; I almost clocked Aksana before the show. Well… Aksana annoys me to no end, so I admit that probably wasn't the best example. So with word that Brie was still out, and that Nikki was a no show, I was busy trying to find somewhere quiet to kill some time. Maybe get some sleep, even.

Oh, how I missed sleep.

The stadium itself was so noisy around the competition area that it was hard to keep your thoughts straight. I fled from the chaos and was wandering around aimlessly, taking hallways on a whim, hoping to find a nice nook to settle down in for the three hour show. Then we'd all be back on the bus, and back to the hotel. Yippee.

There was a room off the hall that I was in that seemed to be the most quiet one I'd find. It was on the near outskirts of the arena, with windows overlooking the employee car park. It was pretty much the end of the line. There were a few bags in there, but I didn't think any wrestlers would bother having a room so far away from the show, so I took up my reading position near the window. By reading position, I mean that I was essentially curled up on the floor with my back against the wall.

I didn't even register that I'd fallen asleep…that is, until someone woke me up.

There was the small sound of cloth moving; I squinted behind closed lids, ready to fall back into the abyss before it hit me: I was the only one in the room, and I hadn't moved.

My eyes jumped open at once, and I was blinking rapidly up at the slightly bland sight of Dean Ambrose. He stared back, hands in his pockets, a thoroughly bored look on his face.

'For a smart girl, this was a bit of a dumbass move,'

I swallowed with difficulty, feeling both exhausted and jumpy. He was right; who goes around passing out in strange rooms without doors? That was fucking stupid. It seemed like a better idea when I was exhausted as hell. Then again, most ideas usually do.

'Here to settle the score again, or are you just that interested in my safety?' I asked, my voice slightly hoarse from sleep. 'I see Blondie and the Samoan Fabio aren't around; off fighting injustice elsewhere, are they?'

'I was looking for you,' he continued, as if I hadn't said a thing; he pushed off from the wall as he spoke, walking closer. 'See, I sorta decided that I wanted to have a one-on-one with the chick who screwed us last week, before I did anything…rash.'

'Okay. That all you're saying, or do you need me to guess?'

He made a small amused noise, 'Well, most people would be happy I'm taking this route from the get-go, but if you don't appreciate it…'

I rolled my eyes. 'Ambrose, can I get the clip notes version?'

He walked all the way up to me, bending over, face in mine.

'Expect justice, bitch.'

I stared him down, my head pushing back into the wall as if I could try to sink in to get away from him. He smiled; it was that Dean Ambrose, specialty smile… all of the insanity showing, promising all the trouble I could handle. I was smiling back, and surprisingly unafraid. To the contrary, I felt the smooth relish of anticipation.

Bring it on, bitch.

* * *

I'd had a few matches in the coming week.

'Expect justice,' he'd said.

I hadn't seen heads or tails of the beefed up men in black in a while. I heard they'd injured Sandow the day after Dean had his little talk with me, but that was about it. I had no idea what they were planning, and to be honest, the more time went by, the more nervous I got.

Brie Bella was back, and I was finally getting my chance to cave her face in. I was doing my routine stretches, psyching myself up to give out a beating when I saw the familiar, and infuriating sight of Brad Maddox approaching. I straightened up at once, and unwillingly took my headphones out of my ears. Listening to Brad was on some levels, worse than Vickie. Actually, forget I said that; she once said an 'Excuse me' so shrilly that my eyes forced themselves shut.

'Vickie wants to see you at once,' he said, pompously turning on his heel and marching right back where he came. The sound of her name brought the memory back, and I winced.

Speak of the fucking freak show.

In Vickie's office, the three Shield members took up most of the relatively modest space. I had to push myself against a couch to keep away from them and Team Brickie. Needless to say, the evening was progressively getting worse.

'So I see you three decided to attack Cody Rhodes tonight too,' Vickie said, glaring through heavily mascara coated lashes, 'And Brie is still angry at your interference in her match two weeks ago. Her sister has again threatened to walk out if I can't promise her that you and Ms Arden will leave them alone.'

Wait, I'm being lumped in with them? What did I do? Oh. It must have been that 'throwing Brie into the Shield' thing. Geez, you take a little revenge and now you're being stuck with the bad guys.

The men remained silent, simply staring at her. Brad gave them a dirty look.

'Cody came and asked me for a match against you tonight, but with his partner injured I thought I couldn't have a good tag team match,' Vickie turned to me, and smiled.

Oh no.

No.

This was not happening.

'So Cecelia, I decided that I'd cancel your singles match with Brie, and team you up with Mr Ambrose here to take on her and Cody,' her smile widened, almost as if she'd come across the best idea of her career, 'and you two,' she pointed to Seth and Roman, 'are barred from ringside from match start until finish.'

I'm fairly certain the look on my face could have turned someone to stone. I turned stiffly to Dean, who, aside from looking faintly annoyed, seemed as unaffected as ever. He probably didn't like the chances of going in without his boys behind him. Well shit, cry me a river son, I have to fight side by side with your crazy ass. A few days after you threatened me, no less.

Yay me.


End file.
